The Walker Of Christ
by lissy-lo98
Summary: In this Alternative world, Chrono and Rosette are together and Aion the Sinner is no longer the problem, but The Walker Of Christ is. Read Prologue for better understandingPlease Read and Reveiw
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

This Story is set after the whole big thing with Sinner Aion and Rosette being Mary Madeline, its more set in a alternate world. Where Rosette and Chrono are together and that there is a new threat to the world.

It is up to Rosette and Chrono along with the essence of the Madeline Order to find and protect the **Walker of Christ**. This person when fully matured will have great power and will live for as long as their lover does, so on average the being will live for around 70 yrs depending on who they choose as their lover and with this the ways to the door of heaven will always be open.

But if the **Walker of Christ** becomes born into the darkness and is hurt by the one he chooses to be his lovers, he then has the power to close the doors of heaven to the world of humans, and it is up to Rosette and Chrono to make sure this doesn't happen.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: "The Walker of Christ Has Being Found"**

"Chrono hurry up, I'm not getting trouble again because you slept in"

Rosette was running along the halls of the Madeline Church heading to the main office.

"Me, who was the one who wanted a six course breakfast"

"I only had the five and I skipped having the pancakes so I don't see why you are complaining"

"Rosette look where you're going"

"What?"  
And with that Rosette smashed into the door.

"Rosette are you ok"

Chrono lent down and helped Rosette to her feet.

"I'm fine"

Rosette stood and looked a Chrono.

"Come on I've been through worse"

"Yeah"

Chrono looked down the memories of Aion and the other Sinners came flooding back.

"Oh Rosette your finally here"

Azmaria was standing at the door with a huge smile on her face.

"I knew you would be late, but Chrono"

"Oh you know Chrono, he can't look after himself."

"What me!"

"Azmaria can you please let our late lackeys inside we have pressing matters to address"

"Oh right"

Azmaria ran from the door and sat down at a large rectangular table. Rosette and Chrono followed and sat down next to Azmaria. The table was full of high ranking members of Madeline and all of them had sad looks on their faces. Sister Kate was at the head of the table unlike the others her face was stern and lacked emotion.

"Its good to see you could make an appearance Sister Rosette"

"I'm sorry Sister Kate it's just…"

"No excuses, we have no time for them"

"Now the reason that we are here is to discuss a very important issue. We have being given news that **The Walker of Christ** has being found."

Everyone in the room faces changed to one of disbelief.

"And now that we have found this being we of the Madeline Order have being instructed to get this person and bring them here for…"

"No"

A man in black rose from his seat.

"We can't bring **The Walker of Christ** here, if the devils found out you and who work and live here would be massacred. We can't allow this…"

"Be silent, and sit down Paster McGee"

The man looked at her and then silently sat down.

"We know this, but it is already too late for that"

Sister Kate rose from her seat and walked to a window; her back to everyone Rosette sat up and looked over at Sister Kate.

"Its already to late, you mean the devils already know where the **Walker of Christ** is"

Sister Kate didn't move.

"Yes, they do"  
Sister Kate turned and looked at everyone.

"And not only do they know who the **Walker of Christ** is but where he is"

Kate walked over and once again stood at the end of the table.

"The young man who is **The Walker of Christ** is at this moment in the London star hospital, and what the doctors believe he is in a comer, we have word from our agents that there have being devil sightings in the surrounding era and we must get him out as soon as possible"

"How did he get in a comer?" Chrono said

"No ones quite sure, his mother said that he was fine and then he just collapsed."

Everyone went quiet for a moment, not sure what to do next.

"Well now that we know what's going on Chrono and I better get going"

Rosette rose from her seat with Chrono not far behind her.

"Wait Sister Rosette please…"

"Don't worry I'll be fine Sister Kate, Chrono and I will be back before you know it"

"That's no what I was going to say, I was going to say please remember to bring the car back in one piece (Rosette went bright red) and here"

Sister Kate walked over and passed Rosette a piece of paper.

"On this piece of paper it has the number the boy's room and other information that we have dug up on him."

"Well thanks I better be of, Chrono come on"

Rosette grabbed Chrono by his collar and dragged him out closing the door behind them.

"And be careful you two"

**End of Chapter One **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:** **"Damien" **The one who will decide.

Chrono and Rosette jumped into the car.

"Here Chrono read this"

Rosette started up the engine and they where off.

"So Chrono who is this boy we are going to get"

"Give me a sec its hard to read when you keep banging me around like this"

"Are you given me a go about my driving again"

"Noooooooo"

"Good now what's going on"

"Ok the boy we are looking for is called Damien he is 18yrs old, he is around 6'2' feet talk, kinda slim and he has moved three times, he lived in a small city called Moki he lived there for 16yrs, then he moved to Dublin for a 1yr then he came to London and he has being here since.

"Wow he has being to some unusually places"

"Not unusually just random, I wonder"

"What"

"You wonder why he moved in the first place"

"Probably got sick of where he was"

"No it was his mother's discission"

"What?"

"Rosette Stop"

Rosette put the breaks down and swirled around coming to a nice stop at the front to the hospital, right on the side walk.

"Rosette you really need to pay more attention when your driving."  
Rosette kicked the door open.

"Well excuse me, if someone hadn't being distracting me this might no have happened."

"We haven't time for this come" And with that Chrono ran into the hospital with Rosette close behind."

"What room does the piece of paper say?"

"Room 56 level 3 now come on"

With that Rosette and Chrono ran up the stairs all the way to level 3.

"Ok which one 56, well this ones 49 so that must mean its down this way."

Rosette and Chrono started walking down the hall til it came to number 56.

"Ok here we go"

"Wait Rosette, isn't it a bit to quiet"

Rosette looked down the hall, no one to be seen.

"Well it is kinda late"  
"Its 4.30 in the afternoon Rosette"

"Oh you worry to much come on"

Rosette opened the door, she looked in, and there in the middle of the room on a bed was a pale figure and next to him on two chairs were two women. One looked in her thirties and the other no older than 16.

"Who are you" The older on said

"Hello I'm Sister Rosette of the Madeline order; we have come to take Damien somewhere where he will be safe"

"Oh I remember now, I spoke to a lady from her on the phone I believe her name was Sister Kate"

"Yes Sister Kate sent us, now who might you be"  
"Oh I'm dreadfully sorry, My name is Miss Darling and this is Emily Margot, I am Damien's mother"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, you already know my name, but this wet blanket behind me is Chrono my assonant"

"A pleasure to meet you young sir"

"No the pleasure is all mine and Miss Emily"

"Please just call me Emily"

"Emily are you a friend of Damien's"

"Well sort of"

"Emily here is Damien's finance" said proudly

"What"

Both Chrono and Rosette mouths dropped.

"Is there something wrong with that, Damien has known Emily for almost 2 yrs now?"

"Oh nothing"

Rosette leaned over and whispered into Chrono's ear.

"Look she's a pretty girl and all, but aren't he a bit young for this"

"I'm not sure"

"Is there something wrong?"

"No nothing well we better get you guys out of here"

"Yes you better"  
All of a sudden a huge crashing noise was heard outside the door.

"What was that?"

"Chrono"

Chrono looked at Rosette.

"I want you to take Damien, Emily and his mother and head out the window, use the wench from the box"

"What about you"

"Remember Sister Kate said that some Devil sightings had being seen in the area"

Rosette walked over to the door.

"Rosette"

She turned around and looked at Chrono, Chrono walked over and kissed her lightly on the lips"

"Be careful"

Rosette smiled.

"I always am" and with that open the door and was gone from Chrono's sight.

"Will see be alright"

"Sure she can look after herself; no we got to get going"

Rosette looked down one way and then the next the hall was totally empty.

"I know your there"

"Do you"

Rosette jumped and swang around, there was no one there.

"You won't find me"

Rosette swirled around; she could have sworn she felt something on her shoulder.

"So you're invisible are you?"

"No I'm not that special"  
Rosette kept looking around but then she noticed something; some of the shadows seemed to be moving. That was it, that's why everything was dark.

"Light, I need light"  
Rosette ran to the power point and clicked. But nothing happened.

"What"

"You're smart but not very bright."

Rosette looked around and saw what he was talking about the crashing noises he had blown all the lights. I guess he is smarter than I thought.

"Now what are you gunna do"

Rosette stood there while whoever it was laughed.

"True I can't see you… But that's never stopped me before"

Rosette then grabbed out her guns and started shotting everywhere. 'I hope this works'

Rosette stood there after using most of her bullets. Her breathing was hard.

'I think I got him'

"Think again"  
'Huh" Rosette turned around and there stood a tall creature with yellow eyes. She looked him up and down she could see he was hurt but no beaten.

"Take this"

Rosette aimed but the devil smash not only the gun out of her hand but Rosette across the room.

Rosette tried to rise, but for some reason she couldn't.

"What's going on"

"I've court your shadow which means I've court you"

The shadowy figure walked over to Rosette

"Why do you want Damien"

"Are you that stupid, we Devils want to close the door to heaven what other reason would there be"

"Maybe I am stupid at some things, isn't that right Chrono"

"What"

The shadow devil looked behind him and down the other side of the hospital stood Chrono, with a torch.

"That's right Rosette, and you look like your lost in the dark, why don't I bring a little light to the situation."

And with that Chrono flashed the light at the shadow Demon.

"Arrrrrggggggggghhh, that's lights not enough to destroy me you fool"  
"Yeah true, but it enough to free me"

"What"

The Shadow looked back and there stood Rosette.

"Time to eat gosball"

"No"

And with one click Rosette fired the bullet and the Shadow was destroyed.

"Rosette, Rosette are you alright"  
Chrono ran over to Rosette who was just standing there.

"I'm fine Chrono, but"  
SMACK

"How dare you call me stupid"

"What me?"  
"Yeah you agreed with him."

"No really I didn't"  
"Look we haven't got time for this come on we have to get back to Madeline"

"Alright, let's get moving"

The End of Chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Demmie**

"Sister Rosette I can't believe that you would be so…"

"Sister Kate please I'm sorry I know we are late"

"Late"

"Ok, ok REALLY late but it wasn't our faults it was those devils faults"

"Yes the devils and how many did you say there were"

"Oh at least twenty devils"  
"You said 10 before"

"Well you know how I am with maths"

"Rosette"

"Oh I think I hear Chrono calling me, got to go"

With that Rosette powered out of the main office room and pelted down to the garden with the whole time hearing Sister Kate's screams.

Rosette stoped running when she had reached the garden and walked slowly over to the water fountain.

"Man its no such a big deal, no one got hurt, and the Walker of Christ is safe… for now"  
"Rosette"  
Rosette looked over at the hedge and saw Chrono standing there.

"Are you alright Rosette, did Sister Kate yell at you again, look I've told you before you can just place the blame on me"

Chrono walked over to Rosette and sat next to her. Rosette without looking at Chrono gentle grabbed his hand.

"I'd never blame you Chrono, never"  
Rosette looked at him.

"Plus, you have a hard enough time with me on your back you don't want Sister Kate there to."

"Yeah you right"

Chrono lent forward and kissed Rosette ever so gently on the lips.

"Look we better get going and see how Damien is"

"Yeah… your right"  
And with that Rosette and Chrono walked out of the garden to the main housing area.

"You want to go first Chrono"

Chrono looked at Rosette with a strange look on his face.

"What's wrong Rosette?"

"Nothing"

"Then why…"  
"Don't worry"

With that Rosette opened the door with Chrono hot on her heels.

"Hello Miss Darling how are you"

"Oh Rosette how are you dear Sister"

"I'm fine, but where's Emily?"

"Oh the poor dear was dreadfully tired she's gone to have a sleep"

"You look tired too Miss Darling" Chrono spoke with worry

"Oh no I'm fine"

"No I agree with Chrono you look tired to, how bout you have a rest"  
"No I can't bare leave Damien alone"

"You won't we will stay with him, Chrono please take Miss Darling to a rest room"

"Alright Rosette"

"No please I'll be alright"

"No nothing, you need some sleep, do you really think Damien wants wake and see his Mother half dead… I think not, Chrono"

And with that Chrono escorted Miss Darling out of the room, Rosette watched the door close.

Rosette then turned and walked to the bed where the boy slept, nearly looking dead.

"Huh! I wish I knew what was wrong with you Damien, you're not meant to be like this."

"I know that"

Rosette turned around looking, then looked down at Damien he was as still as a corpse.

"Damien can you hear me"

Rosette looked very carefully, and it seemed liked Damien's head moved. Rosette jumped down right next to Damien's face.

"Damien, if you can hear me tell me what's wrong, tell me how I can help"  
Damien's mouth moved ever so slightly.

"Come on Damien what do you need."

"Rosette what are you doing"  
Rosette started waving her hands at Chrono to tell him to be silently.

"Please Damien, tell me what you need"

"D… D…"

"D… D… What?"

"Demmie"

Rosette jumped up.

"Demmie, you want someone called Demmie"

"Chrono where's Miss Darling"

"In a room down the hall"

With that Rosette ran past Chrono and down the hall.

"Which one Chrono"

"That one"  
Chrono pointed to a door and with that Rosette barged through it.

"Miss Darling"

Miss Darling lent up from the bed she was sleeping in.

"What is it? Its not Damien, is he alright"

"He's fine, but he spoke"  
"Well what did he say"

"Demmie he said Demmie, so who Demmie"

Miss Darling face went to one of fear; she then looked down at the ground.

"Miss Darling"

Rosette started to move near Miss Darling, but Miss Darling pushed her hand in font of Rosette.

"Demmie is…"  
"Yes"  
Miss Darling looked at Rosette with anger and yelled.

"Demmie is a good for nothing DEVIL"

**The End of Chapter Three….**

**Hope you are enjoying the story, please review.**


End file.
